


Confidence

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream





	1. Chapter 1

I am sworn to uphold a solemn duty for my people. I protect he who is our representative to other worlds. Many times I have shielded him from intrusion, harassment, and even outright attack. I keep his confidence without question.

 

On this day we walk in the strange wet weather of this alien land, I at the discreet distance that is my station. He gives me a subtle glance over his shoulder, and I understand its meaning. As in similar situations on many different planets, I am to withdraw, to afford him more privacy with the diplomat to whom he is speaking.

 

But his companion is not another diplomat. It is she, the human linguist. Her work is important, I am told; she seeks to build new ways to bridge the differences between our peoples.

 

It is said that the ambassador’s complete embrace of IDIC is what enables him to be so effective. Nevertheless, I am unprepared for what happens next.

 

He sends me another look, and I am shocked. I am to depart entirely. While I am chastising myself for my emotional display, my duty suddenly becomes clear. I see him take her hand, and I turn my head away.

 

I think of my own bondmate, and I wonder.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I walk as I have countless times before. On far distant planets and in alien lands, I have traveled to build rapport, to establish trust, to secure peace. Such journeys are my solemn duty, and my life’s work.

 

There are reliable procedures and protocols for all of this. Over time I have established methods in which I have great confidence, and my team knows them well.

 

But I have not taken steps such as these before. For my companion is no diplomat. It is she… She with whom I wish to walk always. I quell an uncharacteristic stab of uncertainty, unfamiliar to one who has rarely known failure. It is time to determine if the connection I seek exists.

 

I send a final glance backward, and my trusted aide fades away.

 

Gently, and with a confidence I do not feel, I reach for her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk with him in service to a most important task. With many diplomats like him, I build relationships so that I might new create ways for us all to communicate. It is my life’s work.

 

With each of them I ask to share their language, their stories and their culture. We work together to create common understanding. I have done this many times. Yet I have worked the most with him.

 

For he is not just another diplomat. He draws me in, like a moth to flame, his stoic outlook shielding a soul of fire. Or so I imagine. I have confidence he does not think such thoughts.

 

Today I walk with him, another pleasant but futile journey for my heart. When I see him look away I close my eyes, seeking calm in the logic he no doubt would advise.

 

When I open them again, I am sure they deceive me. His gaze meets mine, and suddenly I feel the connection there. Then he is reaching…

 

I give him my hand.


End file.
